The Long Weekend Operation Teddy
by Kristine76
Summary: Enough is enough. Mary and Danny's friends at the Montecito take action.


The Usual Bit Before The Good Stuff.  
  
TITLE: The Long Weekend I - Operation Teddy.  
  
AUTHOR: Kristine Thomas (kristine76 at optusnet dot com dot au)  
  
RATING: R.  
  
SPOILERS: Nope, my own little fantasy world.  
  
THE BORING STUFF. These characters don't belong to me. But you already knew that. With respect to those who own them and the actors who play them...  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES - I'd started writing a little mush piece and then I actually saw a clip of the conversation between Mary and Danny during The Night The Lights Went Out in Vegas which I had missed when the ep aired in Aus. When I saw it I decided that my mush piece was totally out of character... so it's been shelved... However, I desperately needed something to fill the Las Vegas void (we've just finished the first season here downunder) so my muse stumbled along this little PWP. Possibly still a little out of character but ... who cares!  
  
PS: I think there would probably be several logistical difficulties in having a fireplace in a hotel suite in one of the many hotels on the Strip. That's why I love fic... suspend your logic!!  
  
PSS I'm hoping to eventually turn this into a bit of a series. Feedback would be welcomed and would be used to fuel the serial writing process!

It was the Friday night of a holiday weekend in Las Vegas. The restaurants were full, the casino floor was crowded and the shows were sold out as weekend visitors descended on the city, taking 48 hours away from their reality to spend a weekend partying, and ignoring their real life worries and responsibilities.  
  
Passing Mystique, Danny McCoy sighed and rolled his neck from side to side. Already tense, he could feel the start of an ache deep in the bones of his bad leg, dreading a holiday weekend in Sin City. Holiday weekends always brought out the crazies.  
  
"Hey, Danny, wait up!"  
  
Danny turned and saw Mike jogging to catch him up.  
  
"Mike, hey, what's up?"  
  
Mike smiled. "Got something for you... here" he said, handing him a Montecito room key.  
  
Perplexed, Danny looked at the key card in his hand, and back up at Mike. "What's this?"  
  
"It's a key to suite 1976" Mike replied.  
  
"That's the Honeymoon suite" Danny said, still confused.  
  
"I know man..." Mike said, grinning. "...you're needed up there. Ed told me to tell you that you've got the weekend off, don't waste it".  
  
Before Danny's brain had time to formulate a response to Mike's cryptic message, Mike was gone, jogging back the way he had come.  
  
"Holiday weekends always bring out the crazies..." Danny mumbled to himself as he turned and headed for the hotel lifts. Whatever was waiting for him in Suite 1976 could not be good.Inside Mystique, the girls of the Montecito were nestled in a corner booth having a quiet round of cocktails after a long day. As they finished up the first round, Delinda bent down and picked up a gift bag from the floor at her feet placing it on the table in front of Mary.  
  
"What's this?" Mary asked, looking up from her drink.  
  
"It's a little gift, from us" Sam said, a cheeky grin on her face. "Open it".  
  
Mary untied the ribbon holding the top of the bag together and reached inside. Her hand met soft lace and satin and she hesitated before pulling out a pale pink satin and lace teddy. Mary blushed and the other girls at the table giggled.  
  
As Mary slipped the teddy back into the bag, Nessa slid a Montecito room key across the table, leaving it beside the gift bag.  
  
Mary looked up and raised an eyebrow. "And what's that?"  
  
"It's a key to suite 1976" Nessa replied, with a strange little smile at Sam.  
  
A little confused, but feeling a excitement beginning to gnaw at the edges of her belly, Mary asked "Why are you giving me a teddy and the key to suite 1976?"  
  
"Why don't you go on up there and find out?" Sam said, winking at her. "Consider it a big gift from us... and we've cleared your diary for the weekend. So get out of here, we don't want to see you again until Monday".  
  
With a small smile twitching at the corners of her mouth, Mary stood, picking up the key and the bag containing her new teddy. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her mobile and handed it to Sam. "Take care of this for me?"  
  
Sam grinned. "Sure thing - now go!"  
  
Just after Mary had left, Mike arrived at the table with a second round of drinks.  
  
Handing around the drinks Mike asked "Mary's upstairs?"  
  
Sam nodded as she sipped on her second Cosmopolitan. "Yep, just left"  
  
Mike sat back in his chair, a very satisfied smile spreading its way across his face. "Excellent, Operation Teddy has begun".Mary's hand shook as she used her key card to let herself into Suite 1976. Based on the 'present' the girls had given her earlier, Mary had a fairly good idea of what was waiting for her on the other side of the door. It was the reason she had stopped in a ladies room on the way upstairs to change into the satin and lace creation.  
  
It had been four months since Danny had come back from his second, albeit brief, three month stint in the marines. Since then, both he and Mary had been dancing around each other - and the events of the night he left - avoiding any serious discussion. However, apart from each other they had both been almost unbearable, microanalysing what had gone on between them, until their friends and workmates could no take it no more, and they had planned tonight's events - fondly named Operation Teddy - in an attempt to get Danny and Mary to sort things out.  
  
Opening the door, Mary paused for a moment in the doorway to watch Danny standing across the room, hands on hips, his suited form silhouetted against the windows and the lights of the Strip beyond. Between them, a huge cream leather sofa sat in the middle of the room, rich red carpet covering the floor and leading the way into the bedroom, off the suite's main living area. In front of the sofa was a low coffee table, and fireplace, in which a fire was burning low. Candles were arranged on the coffee table and on each of the smaller tables scattered around the room, and Mary could see, through the door into the bedroom, that candles were also scattered throughout the bedroom, with light pink rose petals - the same colour as her lingerie - scattered over the bed. The girls had outdone themselves she thought to herself.  
  
As the door closed behind her, the click of the lock engaging alerted Danny to her presence, and he turned and took a few quick strides across the room, before stopping suddenly, several feet in front of her.  
  
"Hi..."  
  
Mary smiled and ducked her head "Hi..."Several hours and two bottles of merlot later, Danny and Mary were curled up along the sofa, Mary leaning back against Danny's chest. Danny's tie and jacket had been discarded and his shoes and socks, along with Mary's heels, were shoved under the coffee table. The couple had reached a point of comfortable silence, having talked and reached some level of understanding. Mary shivered as Danny began running a hand lightly up and down her bare arm.  
  
"Mmmmm..." Mary murmured, taking Danny's unoccupied hand in her own and placing it flat on her stomach before turning her attention to stroking what she could reach of Danny's thigh. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"We can't let this room go to waste..." Danny replied, his voice rough as he rubbed her stomach through the soft barrier of her clothes.  
  
Dropping her head back, Mary reached up to wrap her hand around the back of Danny's , tugging his head down to bring his lips to hers. Danny was tentative, gentle as his lips met hers and he kissed her, the tip of his tongue flicking at her top lip, encouraging her to open for him. Sighing Mary allowed his tongue access, hers moving forward to meet him.  
  
They kissed for what felt like hours, enjoying the intimacy before Danny let his hand stray up to cup Mary's breast. Almost immediately, Danny felt Mary arch her back, pressing her breast into his hand and her bottom into his groin. In response, Danny broke the kiss, slipping out from under Mary and getting to his feet.  
  
Holding out his hand, Danny grinned. "Let's take this somewhere more comfortable, shall we?"  
  
Taking the proffered hand, Mary used the leverage to pull herself up off the sofa and into Danny's arms, seizing his lips again in a harder kiss. Accepting the kiss, and meeting it, Danny remained aware enough to scoop Mary up into his arms and begin working his way to the bedroom, managing to avoid all obstacles on the way.  
  
Once in the bedroom, and still enjoying the kiss, Danny dropped his arms, letting Mary's legs slide down his body to rest on the floor. Pulling back, Danny lowered his head to begin nibbling and sucking at Mary's neck and shoulders, left bare by her top. Reaching behind her, Mary unzipped her skirt and let it pool on the floor around her feet. Her own lower half taken care of, she tucked her fingers into the waistband of Danny's suit pants, unbuckling the belt, freeing the button and unzipping the zipper, letting Danny's pants join her skirt on the floor before Danny had even noticed what she was doing.  
  
A chill around his knees brought the fact that he was no longer wearing pants to Danny's attention and he pulled away from Mary's neck to look down at the floor. Taking advantage of the extra space, Mary immediately reached for Danny's tie, tugging on the knot and dragging it from around his neck. Not to be outdone, Danny gathered the fabric of Mary's top in his hand and pulled it up over her head, revealing the pink teddy to his gaze.  
  
"Wow..." he mumbled, stumbling over his pants as he tried to step back and take a better look. Mary smiled and turned around slowly, taking a moment to kick her skirt away.  
  
"You like?" she asked, moving back into his space and taking his hands in hers.  
  
"I like, very much" Danny nodded.  
  
"You'll have to thank Sam, Nessa and Delinda later then..." Mary said, stepping backwards and leading Danny towards the bed. "They gave it to me just before they sent me up here".  
  
"I'll do that..." Danny said, his voice muffled by his shirt as he undid the top few buttons and pulled it off over his head "...later". With that, Danny tumbled them onto the bed, coming to rest above Mary with his hips nestled in the cradle of her hips. Feeling him pressing against her, growing hot and hard, made Mary tingle and she wriggled against him, desperate for more.  
  
Making his way down her body, lips and tongue marking the way, Danny slid down the bed, eventually bringing his head level with her belly button. Settling himself between her legs, Danny used his hands to open her wide, as he ran his tongue over her in one long lick. Lapping softly at her moist flesh, he breathed deeply, inhaling her scent, nuzzling against her with his nose.  
  
Mary's orgasm came suddenly, with a bang, not a whimper and she cried out, pushing herself into his face. Backing off, Danny eased her down from her high, dropping kisses on the sensitive skin where her leg met her hip.  
  
Tugging lightly on his hair, urging him back up alongside her, Mary reached out and trailed her finger tips over his jaw, cupping his cheek in her hand and tugging him down so that she could taste herself on his lips. Once she had cleaned him of her taste, Mary dropped her head, nuzzling into his neck.  
  
Lifting her hip, Mary slid her leg over Danny's torso, sliding herself into a sitting position while she straddled him. Raising up on her knees she shifted backwards to position herself over his straining erection. Holding him firmly she sank down on him, taking him deep inside her.  
  
"Make love to me Danny" she whispered, bringing his hands to her waist to help her move on him. Danny needed no further encouragement, lifting up to roll them back over and bracing himself on his arms above her.  
  
Lifting his hips, withdrawing himself almost all the way out of her tight channel, Danny then, ever so slowly, pushed back into her. Mary arched her back to meet his thrust.  
  
And it felt so good they just had to do it again.  
  
And again.  
  
And again.  
  
Slowly building a rhythm, Mary and Danny began to move together in the dance of love, gentle groans and muted moans the music guiding their passion.  
  
Danny could feel the tension building, spreading along his back and down his thighs. Lifting himself a little higher on his arms he slid his hand between their slick bodies, wanting to bring her with him when he peaked.  
  
With an unerring aim he found the hard bud, nestled in her warm wetness and instinctively she lifted her legs to wrap around Danny's hips, opening herself wider to his fingers.  
  
Once.  
  
Twice.  
  
Three times and Mary gasped, feeling herself tighten around him as her body shuddered in release. Danny thrust his tongue deep into her mouth as he continued pounding her into the bed.  
  
Only a few thrusts later Danny shuddered inside her, filling her with his warmth. He turned, bringing her down gently so they lay side by side, legs tangled and still joined. Mary tilted her head, offering her lips up to his kiss and he met them with his own immediately. Their kiss was gentle, lips and tongues brushing over each other with soft teasing touches.  
  
"Mmmmm" Mary murmured, as Danny took his lips from hers and nuzzled into her neck, breathing her scent.  
  
"Good mmmmm or bad mmmmm?" Danny asked, stroking her hair.  
  
"Good, definitely good" Mary replied, running her fingers over the taut skin of his abdomen.  
  
Danny turned his head to again meet Mary's lips with his own. Slowly, so as not to separate from her just yet, he turned so that she was sprawled over him, her arms and legs falling to the sides of his body, her head nestled in the crook of his neck. As she traced idle patterns on his chest, he ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
Suddenly, Mary's stomach rumbled, loudly making itself known.  
  
"I missed dinner" Mary observed, not wanting to leave the warmth of their bed. "Did you eat?"  
  
"Nope" Danny replied, also not wanting to move from the warmth.  
  
"Think Mystique would deliver to us if we stayed right here?" Mary asked, chuckling.  
  
Danny eased his softened penis out of her and rolled onto his back. "I don't think so baby. What do you feel like?"  
  
Mary shrugged, and began to roll out of bed.  
  
"Stay there" Angel directed, getting up and pulling on his pants. "I'll go order room service".  
  
Mary smiled and settled herself back down against the pillows. She didn't get to stay there long.  
  
"Hey, come out here" Danny called from the other room.  
  
Slipping out of bed, Mary threw on Danny's discarded shirt and heading into the sitting room of the suite. She gasped as she saw a beautifully laid table with cold meats, breads, salads and a bottle of Chardonnay sitting off to the side of the fireplace.  
  
"That wasn't there when we came it".  
  
"Nope" Danny agreed, lifting a cover off two huge pieces of cheesecake. "Hungry?"  
  
"Definitely..." Mary grinned. "...need to keep your strength up - we've still got two days before we're expected back at work!"  
  
Through a mouthful, Danny just grinned.  
  
The End - Until Part II 


End file.
